


Luck

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [91]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Pining, x-factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's always thought of himself as pretty lucky, the way everything fell into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

As Liam ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have someone as perfect as Zayn. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that the quiet, gorgeous, funny, _perfect_ boy he had met at boot camp could possibly like someone as boring as Liam, yet here he was, with that boy in his arms.

When he had first seen Zayn, it was at a McDonalds of all places. Liam supposed it was something like love at first sight because he couldn't get the dark haired boy out of his head for the rest of bootcamp. They talked a few more times, but Liam admittedly tried to avoid Zayn a bit, since he could barely form coherent sentences around the older boy. When they were put in a group together, Liam didn't know if he was the luckiest or unluckiest person ever to exist. On one hand, he would get to spend hours and days with the boy he was possibly (probably) in love with, become best friends and maybe one day confess his feelings. On the other hand, he was now forced to spend hours and days with the boy he was possibly (definitely) in love with, when he still couldn't carry on a full conversation with Zayn without getting distracted by his perfect hair and percent eyelashes and perfect smile and _fuck_. 

The two of them had hit it off right away and became joined at the hip during their stay at the X-Factor house. Liam found himself getting used to living with a boy who looked like he could be a model to the point where he could think relatively clearly with Zayn in the room. His feelings never changed, though; he couldn't stop his heart from racing when Zayn would curl up against him on the couch to watch TV, or manage the blush when Zayn would complement him in front of the others, or handle the boner he would inevitably wake up with on some mornings after a particularly vivid dream. 

Harry had been the first to catch on, of course. He always seemed to know when something was up with one of the others and would jump into protective mother mode as soon as he sensed something off.

"Liam, your fondness is showing," Harry poked his side, breaking him from the Zayn-induced trance that had him staring across the room to where the other three were engaged in a heated game of car racing on the Xbox.

"Piss off," Liam mumbled.

"I know you like him," Harry blurted. "It's okay, 'cause I get it. Y'know, with Louis? But yeah, you're pretty obvious, mate." Liam hadn't known how to respond so he just settled for burying his face in his knees while Harry patted his back, effectively ending the conversation.

Liam tried to time down his "fondness", as Harry had called it, after that conversation, but it was hard because, _damn_ , he really loved the Bradford boy and didn't knew how _not_ to show it. That was just the way they were, anyways, close touches and affectionate smiles and soft words whispered when no one else was around and even Liam was beginning to wonder if maybe this was something more than friendship to Zayn, too. Not that he would ever dare ask Zayn this directly.

His big break had come the night of their final performance. Liam was lying in bed after the show, still on an adrenaline high and anxious about the next day’s result, when he noticed the light on under then door and Zayn's bed was empty. Concerned and somewhat curious, Liam swung out of his own bunk and padded softly to the communal area where Zayn was curled up on the couch, not quite asleep.

"You alright there?" He had asked and Zayn had snapped up immediately.

"Oh...um, yeah. Just...couldn't sleep in there, y'know?" he explained. "Feels suffocating tonight."

"I get it," Liam agreed. "Want me to stay with you? Would it help?"

Zayn closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if debating whether to take Liam up on his offer before shrugging and answered, "Y' don't have to unless you want to. I can take care of myself."

"I always want to," Liam confirmed, before holding Zayn from behind, immediately feeling the other boy relax into him.

"Thanks, Li," Zayn shifted a bit so he could see Liam's eyes. Liam's breath caught at the sight of Zayn's beautiful face, barely touched by moonlight, so close to his, thick lashes brushing against his cheeks as his caramel eyes held Liam's. Liam felt his gaze drawn to the older boy's lips and his heart quickened when he noticed Zayn's eyes fall to his own mouth. The boys leaned together in synch and their lips tentatively met in their first kiss. They held it for only a brief second before Zayn jerked back.

"Shit, sorry," he mumbled but Liam cut off any further apology with another kiss.

"Don't be," he assured. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Really?" Zayn asked breathily. When Liam nodded, Zayn's mouth stretched into the most incredible smile Liam had ever seen. "So have I."

"I kind of love you," Liam admitted.

Zayn buried his face in Liam's neck to hide his giggle. "I kind of love you too."

That had been it for them. Liam doesn't know if they ever verbally made it official or if it was just assumed, but from then on, Zayn and Liam couldn't keep away from each other. The others would find it disgusting if they weren't so happy for their bandmates. 

"What are you thinking about, love?" Zayn's voice brought Liam back to the present.

"Just...y'know, us," Liam explained with an affectionate smile and a kiss pressed to his lover's nose. "How much I love you and how lucky I am to be able to call you mine."

"No, Li, I'm the lucky one," Zayn argued. They had this conversation a lot and Liam usually let his boyfriend win, just to see the smile that would undoubtedly form on Zayn's face when he did. Besides, there really wasn't anything to argue.

They were both damn lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
